Conociendo a mis hijos
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Debido a una extraña enfermedad, Hinata muere. Ahora Naruto deberá de hacer el papel tanto de padre como de madre para cuidar a sus dos hijos, pero el problema es que no tiene idea de como hacerlo y que tiene que conocer a sus hijos. Capítulos cortos.
1. Chapter 1

**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** onociendo a mis hijos

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** rólogo

 **.**

 **.**

Los doctores y enfermeras pasaban de un lado a otro, entrando de una habitación a otra, poniendo nervioso a cierto ninja naranja, se mordía constantemente los labios y pisoteaba el suelo con sus sandalias ninja. Dejó todo su trabajo para poder estar ha lado de ella, rezando a todos sus seres queridos ya fallecidos que la cuidaran en ese momento tan difícil y que no ocurriera una tragedia. Este hospital tenía la suerte que aquella persona no empezara a gritar de desesperación, se fastidió estar sentado en la sala de espera y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en busca de nuevas noticas tanto buenas como malas… Luego observó un anunció donde estaba un cigarro siendo tachado y debajo de ese dibujo viene el típico lema de «No fumar». A él nunca le agrado el humo de los cigarros, lo repudia, pero había escuchado que es bueno contra los nervios extremos y en esos instantes deseo probar un cigarrillo… Aunque esto lo llegue a matar.

—Naruto…

La voz de una muchacha surgió en los pasillos del hospital, inmediatamente Naruto ignoró ese logo tan repetitivo y su mirada se concentró en la ninja medico de cabellos rosados. Sakura Haruno, una de los mejores médicos que tenía este mundo ninja y su mejor amiga de la infancia, no tenía un buen aspecto en su rostro y eso no le agrado al Uzumaki. Naruto no quería escuchar esas palabras, porque eso era imposible… Sakura la salvaría, confiaba en ella y poseía una gran esperanza en su corazón… Todo estaría bien, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento Naruto—habló Sakura sintiéndose demasiado inútil, algo que no le había pasado durante mucho tiempo—. Pero Hinata…—luego tragó un poco de su saliva al tratar de refrescar su garganta y se preparó para la siguiente escena—… Falleció.

— ¿Eh?—preguntó sorprendido el séptimo Hokage—. Eso es imposible… Es una broma, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?

—Hice todo lo posible—aclaró Sakura apartando la mirada—, pero fue demasiado tarde. En serio Naruto, lo siento.

Naruto sintió que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían, la palabra «falleció» sonó como ecos dentro de su cabeza torturando de mil maneras, las piernas temblaron bruscamente perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas al piso; Hinata murió, su esposa murió por una extraña enfermedad y él no pudo hacer algo útil por su amada.

¿Qué debía de hacer?

De repente, las lágrimas que tanto quiso contener salieron con rebeldía en sus ojos, formando en cuestión de segundos se formó un pequeño charco de lágrimas en el piso. No le importaba que la gente lo vea llorar, no le importaba que por ser el Hokage muestre debilidad; perdió a la mujer que tanto amaba y ahora todo el mundo feliz que creyó que duraría varios años se ha hecho añicos.

«Neji… perdóname…—se maldijo Naruto, luego dio un puñetazo al suelo—… No la pude cuidar»

Entonces sintió un poco calidez en su cuerpo, el rubio observó sorprendido que su amiga Sakura le daba un abrazo; Sakura se siente culpable, sin embargo no debía derramar las lágrimas en frente del Uzumaki ni de otro familiar de sus pacientes fallecidos, eso es parte de la crueldad de una médica y ahora debía de ser fuerte para su amigo, es lo poco que puede hacer ella.

—Naruto, tienes que ser fuerte…—empezó hablar la Haruno con un tono consolador, luego abrazó con más fuerza a su amigo—. Hazlo por Hinata, hazlo por tus hijos.

Naruto suspiró, secó sus mejillas y pensó en cómo explicaría a sus hijos que su madre acaba de fallecer… ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo podrá hacer el papel de madre y padre al mismo tiempo? Ahora estaba en un gran aprieto, pero estaba dispuesto dar a todo para estar con sus hijos en esta situación tan difícil.

—Sí, es cierto Sakura-chan.

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** onociendo a mis hijos

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** apítulo **1**

 **N** oticias

 **.**

 **.**

Caminaba con torpeza hacia su hogar, donde sus hijos están en la espera de una respuesta con respecto a su mamá. Según con los argumentos de Sakura, su difunta esposa ya tenía síntomas de su enfermedad, de repente su cuerpo no lo pudo soportarlo y se desmayó cuando ella estaba en la cocina. Por desgracia, fue Boruto que vio esta escena tan traumática e informó inmediatamente a Sakura sobre la situación.

Ahora Shikamaru, su amigo y mano derecha, fue quien se llevó a los niños del hospital y está con ellos para cuidarlos mientras que Naruto llegue con buenas o malas noticias. Los ojos azules de Naruto no tienen el brillo típico, están apagados; se rascó la nuca con desesperación, en busca de una respuesta para poder responderles a sus hijos sin que el daño emocional sea tan fuerte y así poder manejar con facilidad la situación. Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? La madre de sus hijos murió, por mucho que busque la manera de «suavizar» la situación, es imposible que lo haga. Suspiró con cansancio, no podría ocultar la verdad porque los lastimaría más, no podría pronunciar esas palabras… «Todo está bien niños, su madre pronto se recuperara»… Porqué a parte que daña a sus hijos, se daña a sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto llegó a la puerta de su gran casa; agarró tembloroso el picaporte, no seguro de poder hablar con Boruto y Himawari, tomó todo el aire que podía contener sus pulmones y los expulsó poco a poco. Trató de tranquilizarse, con algo inseguridad giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta si producir mucho escándalo. En cuestión de segundos, como por arte de magia los oídos de los niños se agudizaron demasiado, pudiendo escuchar cuando su padre entró a la casa; tanto Boruto como Himawari corrieron preocupados a ver a su papá con un rostro que reflejaba tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasó-ttebasa?—preguntó Boruto muy asustado—. ¿Cómo está mamá?

—Mamá está bien, ¿verdad papá?—argumentó Himawari para poner el ambiente más calmado, aunque en cuestión de segundos, esas palabras solo serían un sueño fugaz.

Naruto cerró los ojos, expulsó en sus labios un suspiro corto y se puso a la estatura de sus hijos. Boruto frunció el ceño en la espera de una respuesta, cruzó los brazos, signos que empezaba a molestarse por ese silencio tan incómodo; de repente, una corriente eléctrica cruzó por su cerebro, ayudándolo a entender el significado de las extrañas acciones de su padre y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

—No…—Boruto negó con la cabeza—. Mamá no murió… ¿No es así-ttebasa?

Tanto Naruto como Himawari lo observaron sorprendidos, la niña sonrió nerviosa, tratando de convencer a su hermano mayor que no se apresure en sacar conclusiones; en cambio, el Uzumaki mayor clavó su mirada al suelo y se mordió el labio.

— ¡Papá! ¡Responde!—gritó furioso el rubio menor, apunto de derramar lágrimas—. Por favor, ya dilo-ttebasa.

—Hermano…—murmuró la pequeña girasol nerviosa, colocando su mano en el pecho—. Ya basta Boruto, me estás asustando—habló Himawari derramado sus pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas y Naruto notó como las manos de su hija temblaban. Luego, Himawari dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encuentra su padre con una sonrisa forzada—. No es cierto Boruto, no digas mentiras… Mamá está bien, ¿verdad papá?

Ver a su hija menor de esa manera le destrozaba el alma, jamás creyó ver esa cara de alegría en tristeza pura, sin embargo, Naruto debía de decir la verdad, por mucho que sea duro y difícil de comprender con facilidad.

—Yo…—murmuró Naruto con tristeza mientras colocaba en cada mano las cabezas de sus hijos y le revolvió sus cabellos con ternura—. No me gustaría decirlo, en serio-ttebayo… Pero debo de hacerlo… Su mamá ya no está aquí con nosotros, lo siento mucho.

—Lo sabía…—argumentó Boruto expulsando algunas lágrimas rebeldes y apretaba con gran fuerza los puños hasta que sus nudillos de pudieran blancos—… ¡Lo sabía-ttebasa! ¡Eres un completo inútil! ¡Tonto, tonto!

Entonces Boruto se fue furioso a su habitación, Naruto extendió su brazo al querer alcanzarlo, tratar de calmar la situación sea como sea, sin embargo su hijo necesitaba un tiempo de privacidad para poderse calmar, así podría hablar con él y lo único que se oyó fue un fuerte portazo provocado por su hijo mayor. Por otra parte, Himawari sollozaba, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por calmarse; Naruto se acercó a su hija y extendió sus brazos para recibir un abrazo. La niña miró a su padre, no pudo contenderse más y fue abrazar a su papá en busca de consolación… Naruto la abrazó, no debía llorar, no enfrente de sus hijos para poder afrontar esta realidad juntos y así salir adelante de la muerte de Hinata.

—Ya Himawari, tranquila—susurró el Hokage mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija al tratar de calmar los sollozos de la pequeña—. Todo va estar bien, te los prometo-ttebayo.

En cambio, Shikamaru cruzó los brazos y solo se quedó callado, escuchando las malas noticias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prometo que actualizaré más pronto :D y un poco largo los capítulos. Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
